


Just a Peek!

by Lemon_drop151



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151





	1. Chapter 1

Slow footsteps down the hallway. A creaking floorboard. The perpetrator winced. The last thing he needed right now was to be caught! He held still until he was certain no one was investigating the noise. A few steps more, and… Yes! Victory!

The moonlight cast an eerie glow through the sliding glass doors into the silent living room. Zach walked over to the dining room table and slowly slid a chair out of its place at the table, not letting it scrape against the hardwood floors and carefully not bumping it against any surfaces. He tip toed across the large room and set the chair down next to the closet he knew held anything and everything. Zach took a second to hike up his sweat pants that were sliding down his hips, revealing he had nothing underneath. Licking his lips, he gripped the handle and turned. Pulling the door open slowly, oh so slowly, he left it open at a wide angle so it wouldn’t bang back against the chair.

He picked up the chair and set it in front of the opening. Zach gripped the back of the chair and stepped onto the hard surface. He poked his head inside, reached for the light cord dangling in front of his face and pulled.

The light illuminated the closet quite nicely. Zach stood on his tip toes and rummaged around the top shelf where he knew, just knew, Shaun had hid his Christmas present. He could hear his mother’s voice scolding him in his head for snooping and he smiled. Zach normally wasn’t one to pry. He knew how much privacy meant to Shaun and him. But he just couldn’t resist. Shaun had been dropping hints all week that he’d gotten something extra special for Zach, practically begging him to spy, daring him almost.

So here he was, at 3:30 in the morning, on Christmas Eve, digging through the closet trying to find his prize. Zach had been driving himself crazy trying to guess what Shaun could have gotten him. He went over as many conversations they had as he could, trying to find any hints stored in his memory. Nothing. He just couldn’t wait second longer, let alone 3 more hours. Shaun had basically forced him to resort to snooping. Right? Yes.

Maybe it was the Royal Langnickel All-Media Paint Set he had seen in Kay’s Art Supply? Or perhaps it was a new wet suit. He needed a new one, badly. Hmmm. Zach couldn’t feel anything on the top shelf. He moved to the next one. Moving books, old tapes and records out of the way. The Pontiac Brothers? Zach snorted. Someday he’d convince Shaun to throw it away.

Zach stuck his head further into the closet digging into the depths of Shaun’s yesteryears. How in the world had Shaun collected so much shit, and why had he held onto it this long?

Zach shrugged to himself and kept looking through all the junk, hoping to find his present. 

“What are you doing?” A amused voice said behind him. Zach jumped, nearly falling off the chair, smacking his head on the bottom of the top shelf. He groaned when his head immediately started throbbing. Zach felt strong hands on his hips as they helped him off the chair. Zach looked up at Shaun and glared, rubbing the bump rapidly forming on the top of his head.

“What the fuck, Shaun?! You made me hit my head, you ass!”

“Sorry babe.” Shaun said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Zach knew he deserved it. He couldn’t be mad at Shaun when he was obviously trying to ruin Christmas. Zach crossed his arms and pouted.

Shaun bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He knew exactly what Zach was doing in the closet. Shaun woke up when Zach wiggled out of his arms and got out of bed. He waited for a few minutes listening to where Zach was in the apartment. He hadn’t gone into their bathroom, and he wouldn’t use the hall one when theirs was inside the master suite. Hearing nothing and Zach wasn’t back yet, Shaun went to investigate. His first instinct was to check Cody’s room but when he reached for the door handle, a light from the living room caught the corner of his eye. Smiling the older man watched Zach (and his ass) fiddle in the closet for a good five minutes before he said something.

“Were you trying to peek at your Christmas presents?” Shaun asked mockingly. “Tsk, tsk. I expected something like this from Cody, but you. Never.” Shaun crossed his arms over his bare chest and shook his head sadly. He’d teased Zach mercilessly the past week, hoping he would do just this. 

Zach only pouted harder and rubbed his head trying to earn some sympathy. The ache was actually fading quite quickly now and would be gone soon. Shaun shook his head.

“No, no sympathy for you. You were caught doing something naughty, and I think you need to be punished so you can learn your lesson.”

Zach’s interest peaked and his cock stirred in his indecently low sweat pants that were practically sliding down his ass at this very moment. He decided to switch tactics, now interested in an ache in a different part of his body. They didn’t often role-play, but when the opportunity presented itself, Zach was going to take it. The younger man nodded his head.  
“You’re right, I’ve been a very bad boy, I need to be punished.”

Shaun smiled, glad that Zach wanted to play along. He turned Zach around the pressed himself against the younger man’s back. Zach could feel Shaun’s erection through their thin sweats and laid his head on Shaun’s shoulder. Shaun grasped Zach’s hands and twined their finger’s, whispering into the younger mans ear.

“I want you to go into our bedroom, get naked, lie down on the bed, lube yourself, and be ready for me when I get there. I’m going to make you beg for it, until you can barely stand it. Nod if you understand me.” Shaun spoke softly, his voice getting deeper with each word.

Zach nodded. He didn’t think he could speak anyway. His cock was now well on it’s way to being achingly hard. Shaun gave him a nudge and said, “Go.” firmly.

Zach took a step away from the hard body pressed against his. He stopped when he heard Shaun again. “And Zach, don’t even think about touching your cock until I say so.” Shaun said with a slap of Zach’s ass. The younger man shivered, his cock twitched. 

Shaun watched him walk somewhat quickly down the hallway, obviously trying to take his time as not to look to eager. Shaun chuckled quietly and moved to put the chair back at the table. He pulled the string in the closet and the darkness returned. He shut the door and made his way down the hallway, stopping to peek in Cody’s room, just to make sure he didn’t wake up from all the commotion. Sleeping like a baby, thumb hanging out of his mouth, a brown teddy bear wrapped in his other arm. Shaun pulled the covers up higher over Cody’s shoulders and kissed the boys temple.

Shaun opened the door to their bedroom and nearly collapsed at the sight that greeted him. Zach was up on all fours, naked, his hole glistening with lube, looking at him over his shoulder with hooded eyes, excitement bubbling just under the surface of the dark green orbs.

Shaun’s pants disappeared sometime between opening the door and now. The older man was kneeling behind Zach, stroking the plump, bronze cheeks, gazing lustfully at the wet puckered center. Like the center of his favorite lollipop, the center was always the best.

One set of hands traveled, exploring places that they had touched many times before. Shaun brought a hand to Zach’s hair, pressing his fingers lightly against his scalp, lips following the path that fingertips had taken, pressing kisses and nipping and sucking along Zach’s skin.

The contact of skin to lips made the younger man shiver and Zach knew he was leaving marks. It turned him on more than he could ever say.

Shaun seemed to think that those few marks were enough and pulled back from the other man's writhing body and pushed Zach farther up the bed with one had, the other trailing lower in teasing touches.

Zach sucked in a sharp breath of air. He loved Shaun's hands. Whenever he thought no one was looking, he would study them; the long fingers and large palms seemed rough at first, but he never admitted as much to Shaun. He was always amazed at what they were capable of; surprised that something so rough looking could be so gentle.

Zach made a noise of frustration and Shaun pulled back to let Zach roll onto his back, spreading his legs so Shaun could lie between them. Shaun’s cock pressed against his, trapping the body heat between them was driving him crazy.

They were both breathing fast now, short puffs that mingled when they kissed, Shaun biting Zach's lip, Zach sucking on Shaun’s tongue.

Desperate noises came from them both and it was getting to the point where Zach could no longer think about anything but touching, kissing; frantic movements that meant they were both getting incredibly worked up.

“You want to get fucked?” Zach nodded frantically. “Say it.” Zach groaned. He didn’t like talking in bed like Shaun did. It was hot as hell when Shaun talked dirty to him. Breathing in his ear, whispering all the naughty things he was going to do to him. Zach always got embarrassed when he tried, so he just didn’t and let Shaun do it for both of them. Not tonight apparently.

Shaun kneeled between his open thighs slowly stroking his cock with one hand, the other hand caressing the sensitive part of Zach’s thighs.

“Just say it, and it’s yours. My cock is really hard and all it wants to do is get inside your ass and fuck you into the mattress. Don’t you want that?” Zach moaned and his whole body quivered at the dirty words coming from his sweet boyfriend’s mouth.

“Say it.” Shaun whispered wetly into his ear, sucking on the lobe, pressing his chest and groin to Zach’s. The combination was too much. Zach whimpered and his resolve finally cracked.

“God, Sh…Shaun. Fuck me. Fuck me…so hard. I want. I want your hard cock inside me…and I want it now!” Zach all but whimpered and spread his legs further apart.

“You got it baby.” Shaun slicked his condom clad dick and lifted Zach’s left leg higher on his arm, lined his cock up with that furled hole and pushed.

A tiny part of his mind that wasn't completely overwhelmed with sensation thought that, wasn't it funny? This was the best punishment he’d ever gotten.

They moved together in a steady rhythm, gradually picking up speed until the pace was fast and frantic and their breaths were coming in pants and moans. 

“Ok…touch yourself Zach.” Shaun gasped and Zach had a hand between their bodies, working his own cock, until he came with a sudden, sharp cry. 

Shaun followed soon after, climaxing hard inside of Zach. When the twitching of his cock subsided, he wearily slipped free of his lover and peeled his condom off, giving it a toss in the general direction of the waste basket and failing to notice that it landed instead in the middle of the floor.

They both just lie there gasping for air for a minute and then Zach wiggled over to kiss the older man. Zach draped his leg over Shaun’s waist, put his arm around him and gently pressed his lips to Shaun’s.

"That was awesome," he whispered.

Shaun agreed, it was. Grinning, he roll onto his side and gave Zach a deep, wet kiss.

"Gotcha." he said smiling. Zach knew exactly what he was talking about. The younger man blushed a beautiful crimson, embarrassed he’d been caught snooping for presents like a kid.

"Yes, you did." Shaun laughed and kissed him again, slid his arms around Zach’s back and hugged him really tight. Zach likes that after they fuck and Shaun likes the way it makes Zach sigh against him.

"I love it when you hold me," he said.

"I know." Shaun kissed his neck and the edge of his jaw softly.

After a comfortable silence, and Shaun was almost sure Zach was about two minutes away from being back asleep, something occurs to him. You know, one of those thoughts that keep you awake at night, when you just can’t quiet your mind.

“Did you get Cody’s prescription on Monday? He’s only got a week left on this one.” Shaun asked him. Poor little guy’s developed an allergy to pollen. 

“No, I couldn’t get it, my car wasn’t working right, again. I don’t understand what’s wrong with it.” Zach said, pouting. He’d had that car since he was sixteen, you could tell, it was the first thing he’d bought all on his own.

“I don’t know babe. You think you might want to get a new one soon? I mean, that car’s on its last leg. And it’s breaking down more often then not.” There was something funny in Shaun’s voice they way he said that, but Zach didn’t have the energy to analyze it. The younger man laid his head down on Shaun’s chest, tracing unknown patterns over the pectorals.

“Yeah.” Zach whispered. Yeah, Zach thought, also thinking about all the money he didn’t have to spend on something that exuberant. 

“Yeah.” Shaun breathed back.

There was only silence that filled the room after that. The men let the rest of the night close in around them, hoping for at least another 2 or 3 hours of sleep before a rambunctious 5 year old was just going to die if he didn’t get to open the first present. Because everyone knows that if you don’t open them before the sun comes up, they all get taken back, right?


	2. 2

Shaun was licking his ass cheeks in the most fascinating way. Zach could feel the wetness of saliva and the 2 day’s worth of stubble scruff against the sensitive skin of his cheeks. The heat that was being generated between their bodies, could have kept them warm all winter long. That is, if they ever actually had any snow.

Suddenly, that warm, wet tongue Zach so loved, was gone. The cool night air hitting the moist area’s of his bottom, making him shiver. 

“You have to get up, Zach.” Shaun’s voice said. 

“Wha..” Zach turned his head to look at Shaun, but he wasn’t there. Zach sat up in bed and looked around the room. He didn’t hear the door open, and the bathroom light was off.

“Shaun?” 

“You have to get up, Zach.” Shaun’s disembodied voice said again. Before he could respond he heard it again.

“You have to get up, Zach.” This time the voice sounded more impatient and higher? Was Shaun regressing in age?

“You have to get up. Zach!” Again! Only that time it sounded like…Cody!

“You have to get up, Zach! Santa came!” Clearly Cody’s voice said.

The boy was bouncing on the bed holding an empty plate and half a glass of milk sloshing up and over the side when Cody moved. The milk soaked through the sheets and was spilling down his backside every time Cody jumped. 

“Look Daddy! Santa came and he ate the cookies and drinked the milk we left for him. And he gaved me presents! Lots and lots of presents! Come on." Cody wined.

Zach popped one eye open to see that Shaun was no longer in bed with him, enduring what surely was considered torture, alone. He rolled over, groaned and stretched his arms above his head, feeling the stickiness between his ass cheeks.

“Ok, ok. Give me a sec. Gimme that glass before you dump it.” 

“K.” Cody handed over the glass and plate. Zach set the items on his night stand.

“Is Shaun in the living room?” Zach asked yawning. Cody nodded vigorously, looking about 2 seconds away from jumping up and down.

“He’s makin’ breakfast. He said I should come wake you up.” Cody said.

‘That rat bastard’ was his first thought. Shaun knew exactly how Cody would wake him up. The second thought was tamer. ‘I hope he’s making bacon, god, I want bacon.’

“Ok, I’ll be out in a second, go start eating breakfast and then we can open presents." Zach told Cody.

“Yay! Presents!” Cody yelled. He gave Zach a big, smacking kiss on the cheek before jumping off the queen sized mattress and running full tilt out the door, slipping in his socks on the hardwood, crashing into the door. Before Zach could do anything, Cody popped back up and said, “Whoa, wipe out.” and took off down the hall. 

Zach laughed so hard, he almost peed the bed. Of course, the fact that he hadn’t gone since last night was the main contributing factor. 

He hurried off the bed, glancing at the wet spot on the sheets from the milk. It wasn’t too bad.

After using the toilet, he made quick work of a shower, getting into a clean pair of pants that may or may not have been his originally. He’d never tell. A clean, but paint splattered t-shirt was next.

As soon as he stepped into the hall way, he could smell it. And hear it.

Bacon. He loved that man.

“Well hello there.” Shaun said when Zach finally made an appearance. The older man took the bacon off the burner and started forking it out onto the paper towel lined plate.

“Hi,” He said, giving the cook a kiss. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Zach nodded toward the giant pile of presents that littered the base of the Christmas Tree. Shaun must have put them out this morning, after the snooping debacle, and before Cody woke up.

“When did you do this?” Zach asked quietly. Cody was by the tree, completely enamored by all the presents with his name on them, he doubted Cody noticed he was there.

“This morning, when my alarm went off. I couldn’t risk someone sneaking out of bed to see if Santa came,” Giving Zach a teasing look. The younger man felt his face and chest get hot. “so I waited until this morning.” Shaun laughed and hugged him. Zach didn’t let go and wrapped his arms around Shaun.

Zach cleared his throat and looked down. “That was some timing.” Zach mumbled against the blue robe Shaun always wore.

“Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?” Shaun said sounding very self-satisfied. Zach could only nod.

“Cody, come on, it’s time to eat!” Shaun called over to the boy practically dancing in the pile of presents.

“Do I hafta?” Cody grumbled. Shaun chuckled. Zach disentangled himself from Shaun to grab the ketchup out of the fridge. 

“Yes, you hafta. Look, the faster you eat, the sooner we can open presents.” Shaun said, taking the plate of bacon in one hand and a stack of chocolate chip waffles in the other. Cody had eventually warmed up to other spongy breakfast foods mixed with chocolate chips.

“Mmmk.” Cody mumbled, and made his way over to the table, taking his usual spot. Zach set the ketchup on the table and poured some orange juice for himself and Shaun, apple for Cody.

When breakfast was over and dishes were in the sink, it was finally time to open presents.

Once all of the presents had been sorted into separate piles, the boys took turns opening gifts. Cody was first. Wrapping paper seemed to accumulate faster than Zach could clean it up.

They were all left with large piles of gifts stacked under the tree. Cody with his own sketch pad, markers, crayons, pencils of all colors, games, cars, clothes, a game boy, etc. Zach with his own brand new art set. A $300.00 art set, mind you. A brand new wet suit and a gift certificate to pick out a new board at Coco Joe’s. A watch, some new paints, clothes, and some of other personal gifts from Shaun. Shaun with a new wet suit, the newest writing package from Microsoft Office, other miscellaneous gifts, a new bath robe, cuz honestly, Zach was going to puke if he ever saw that tacky blue one again.

When everything was back in order, Zach took a second to relax on the couch. Cody was enthusiastically playing with his new game boy. Shaun was messing around in the bedroom, probably taking a shower and getting dressed. After probably 20 minutes, Zach had his eyes closed, but could sense that someone was standing in front of him. He opened the green orbs and looked at Shaun standing there looking down at him, a quizzical look on his face.

“What?” Zach said, getting uncomfortable under the stare, shifting in his seat. Shaun shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He gave it to Zach, and stuck his hands back into his pockets, still oddly silent.

Zach took the box from Shaun, and turned it over in his hands. He glanced at Cody. He was still very interested in his game boy, and probably forgot they were even in the same room. Zach ripped the brightly colored paper back and lifted the top of the white box off, looking at Shaun under his lashes.

“Wha…Shaun? These are your car keys. Why are you giving me your car keys?” Zach was honestly confused. He really didn’t know what to think. His mind was blank with possibilities. Shaun just nodded and called to Cody.

“Ok Cody, it’s time.” Cody seeming to know exactly what Shaun was talking about, nodded and raced over to the door to the spacious apartment waiting for Shaun. Shaun pushed Zach back down when the younger man tried to get up off the sofa. “No, just, stay here.” Shaun said softly with earnest conviction. Zach was compelled to sit back down at Shaun’s tone, still looking at the man warily, glancing back and forth between Cody and the man he loved. He nervously played with Shaun’s keys that still rested in his hands.

“Trust me, ok?” Shaun asked, looking directly into Zach eyes. Staring back, almost in a trance Zach nodded and said, “Always.” Shaun smiled and caressed the younger mans cheek with his thumb. Zach involuntarily leaned into the soft touch.

“Ok, Cody. Let’s go.” Shaun walked over to Cody, and they walked out of the apartment. Not even two minutes later, Shaun was back, sans Cody.

“You ready?” Shaun said.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Zach said, standing up from the sofa. “Where are we going at 10:00 a.m.? Where did you take Cody? Why did you give me your keys? I don’t…” Shaun cut him off with a kiss to the younger man’s mouth. Zach leaned his body into Shaun’s and wrapped his arms around Shaun’s neck, deepening the kiss. The older man broke away from the luscious lips of his boyfriend to get his bearings back. Zach looked to be in the same boat.

“Come one, we can’t be late.” Shaun said, grabbing Zach’s hand.

“Where are we going, Shaun?”

“You’ll find out.” Shaun said secretively. The older man took his keys from Zach’s hands and guided them out of the apartment, down to the parking garage, and on their way. There was minimal traffic on this Christmas morning, which made for quick travel.

To the middle of fucking no where, was Zach’s first thought. And where was Cody, damnit!

“Cody’s down the hall with Ms. Jackson, playing with Joey.” Oh. Shaun smirked. Zach relaxed slightly in his seat, knowing where Cody was, made him feel better.

“Where are we going?” Zach tried one more time. Shaun just smiled and kept driving. They were about 20 minutes outside of Valencia and if Zach read the road signs correctly, they were driving east. In the distance Zach could see a car dealership on the left side of this barren stretch of road. Zach watched the lot get closer and closer. They were only about 500 ft. away from the lot, yet they weren’t speeding up, but slowing down…and turning? What?

“Shaun? Why are we going to a car lot, on Christmas day?” Zach was really confused. Shaun parked in an empty space, and then got out. Zach sat in his seat, bewildered, not realizing Shaun had gotten out. The older man walked over to Zach’s door and looked at his boyfriend through the glass, smile on his face. He opened the door and held out his hand for Zach. The younger man looked up at Shaun and took the proffered hand with a blush rising on his cheeks at the chivalry. 

Shaun shut the passenger side door of his Volvo and tugged Zach’s hand. “Come on. He’s waiting.” Shaun said guiding Zach toward the single building in the center of the lot. Zach could see the cars rotating through the glass. “Who’s waiting?”

“David.” Shaun said, nodding toward the man standing to the left, by the entrance, inside the building. They walked up the steps and pulled the glass door open with his left hand, his right still locked with Zach’s.

“Hi Shaun, nice to see you again.” David Mancuso said, extending his right hand toward the older man of the pair. Shaun disentangled his hand from Zach’s and shook the hand reaching toward him.

“You too. David, this is my boyfriend Zach. Zach this is David, he’s been kind enough to offer his services today.” Shaun said. The younger man always got a funny feeling inside when Shaun told people he was the older mans boyfriend, like, a whole body shiver. It was a nice sensation. Zach still got nervous introducing Shaun as his boyfriend, never really knowing how some people would react. But David didn’t seem to care in the slightest, extending his hand once again, toward Zach.

“It’s really great meeting you, Zach. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Zach shook David’s hand and shared his own nervous thoughts. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“I’m going to go get the last of the paperwork Shaun, and then I’ll be back.” David said, a small sneaky smile on his face, similar to the one Shaun was sporting. Zach watched the man who obviously worked for the dealership, walk across the showroom. He turned to Shaun, determined to get some answers.

“Ok, what? What are we doing here? And don’t just stay silent, I want some answers.” Zach said, crossing his arms over his chest. Shaun gave a big sigh and smiled a genuine smile.

“All right baby, no need to freak out on me.” The older man said, running his hands up and down over Zach’s biceps. “We’re getting your last Christmas present.” 

Zach was stunned, his body tense, eye’s wide as dinner plates. Everything clicked into place. He started to cry. The younger man bit his lip, and lunged at Shaun, hugging the man as tight as he possibly could, standing his tip toes.

Shaun laughed seeing the tears, and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, holding his boyfriend against his body. Shaun bent his head down to kiss Zach’s neck and whisper sweet reassurances into the younger man’s ear.

“How? When? When did you do this?” Zach asked Shaun once he had some of his composure back. Shaun wiped the tears lingering underneath Zach’s eyes. “Remember that day trip Cody and I supposedly took, about 6 weeks ago?” 

Zach just laughed and hugged the older man again. David came out the back office, paper work in hand; he cleared his throat a little. Zach pulled away from Shaun slightly to look at David.

“Ok, guys. The only thing left to do is pick out which car you want.” David said smiling, directing the couple outside to look at the dozens and dozens of models, makes, colors, etc.

After about an hour of test driving cars and looking at different models they were narrowing it down to a select few. Zach had no clue how much any of them cost, but he knew expensive when he saw it. He’d seen it his whole life. With Gabe at his side, it was never far away, just about 20 minutes away from San Pedro, in the Palos Verdes Estates. 

“What about this one?” Shaun said pointed to a green 2009 Land Rover. Zach really liked it. Really, really liked it. It was big enough to transport his paintings back and forth to Cal Arts, lots of trunk space to hold all his surfing gear and plenty of back seat room, if you know what I’m sayin’.

The color was really nice too. The perfect hunter green with gold tones mixed in that made it almost sparkle in the sun. What? He was an artist. Who cares about shocks and horsepower, as long as it looks nice?

“Yeah.”

Zach walked over to the information sheet against the driver’s side window. His eyes bulged. He shook his head sadly and walked back over to Shaun.

“What? I thought this was the one?” Shaun asked. He’d seen the way Zach’s eyes lit up at the prospect of the green Land Rover. Shaun really didn’t care which car Zach picked, but he really liked the Land Rover too.

“Shaun. That’s a 100,000 dollar car. Are you insane?” Zach said incredulously. The younger man looked directly into Shaun’s eyes.

“What? I don’t care about the price tag. If this is the one you want, this is the one you’re going to get.” Shaun said with conviction.

Zach sighed and looked at the Land Rover sitting prettily in the afternoon sun. The younger man bit his lip. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Is this the one you want?” Shaun asked softly, coming over to rub Zach’s shoulders. He reached his hand up and pulled the bottom lip out of Zach’s mouth with his thumb.

“This one?” Shaun asked once more, framing Zach’s face with his hands, running his thumbs over the high cheeks bones covered with bronze skin. Zach turned his head and looked into Shaun’s eyes, vibrant green to stunning hazel. Zach nodded once hesitantly. Then again with much more force, a laugh bubbling up from somewhere inside him.

“Ok then.” Shaun whispered, with a bright smile to rival the morning sun. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Zach said repeatedly, standing on his tip toes, peppering kisses all over Shaun’s face. The older man laughed and pulled Zach’s lips away from his forehead and brought them to his mouth. They kissed deeply for what seemed like hours, Zach trying to tell Shaun how much he loved him, cared for him, how thankful he was to have the older man in his and Cody’s lives, all with that one kiss. But Zach knew he’d be much more thankful in a different way once Cody was in bed.

They pulled apart when passing out became a possibility. “Come on, we gotta go tell David which one you picked.” Zach nodded and brushed Shaun’s longer hair out of his eyes. They held hands the whole walk back to the office where David was waiting for them. 

The first thing Zach saw when the walked into the showroom was Gabe.

“Gabe!” Zach broke away from Shaun and swept his best friend into a fierce hug. “What are you doing here!? I thought you went to Cabo for Christmas break?”

“I came down for Hanukkah, dude.” Zach pulled away and gave Gabe a confused look.

“What?” Zach asked laughing.

“No, dude. I’m here to drive the Volvo back to your apartment, man. So you guys can canoodle in the new digs.” Gabe said, slapping Zach on the back. He walked over to Shaun and gave him a big hug.

“What’s up man? Everything go ok? He didn’t give you a hard time did he?” Gabe asked Shaun, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded, torn denims. “Nah, he went along with it ok.” Shaun said, laughing at Zach expression.

“You knew about this!?” Zach exclaimed, hands on his hips, eyes flicking back and forth between Shaun and Gabe.

“Well yeah, dude.”

“Pulling my best friend and my sweet nephew into . . .” Zach said to Shaun with fake hurt.

“Sweet? He liked the idea more than I did.” Shaun said laughing.

Zach punched Shaun playfully on the shoulder. Shaun grabbed the younger man around the waist and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Gabe just laughed.

“How did you get out here? And how long have you been here?” Zach asked Gabe.

“Jake dropped me off. I’ve only been here, like, 10 minutes. I saw you guys looking at the cars.”

Zach nodded.

David came out from the office, paperwork in hand.

“Did you pick one out?” David asked. 

Zach nodded. “Yup. The 2009 Land Rover.”

“Ok,” David said, and wrote the information down on the paperwork. “What color?”

“Hunter green.” David nodded and wrote down some more necessary information. “Did you want that fully loaded?” David looked up from the papers and addressed Shaun and Zach. 

Shaun looked and Zach, and then looked back at David and said, “Yes.” nodding to emphasize. 

Shaun took out his check book and grabbed a pen off the counter and wrote out a check to the dealership.

“And, what’s your full name Zach?” David asked.

“Zachary Aaron Tabaro.” 

“Ok and Shaun? What’s your full name?”

“Shaun Ryan Andrews.” David nodded and continued with his paper work. 

Shaun and Gabe stood off to the side, chatting and pushing each other playfully. David went outside to check the tags. And Zach called the insurance company to add the Land Rover to his insurance and let the policy for his old car lapse at the end of the month. It would be going to the junk yard for sure.

About 20 minutes later David gave Shaun the final price and the older man finished the check, Gabe looking over his shoulder.

“$122,000! Jesus, Zach. Dude, where do I find one like him? All I need to do is suck a little dick, right?” Gabe teased. Zach glared, Shaun laughed and luckily, David was in the back office verifying Shaun’s check with the headquarters of his bank. All transactions over $10,000 dollars had to be checked at the headquarters in Sacramento.

David came out of the back office with a smile on his face. “Ok, Zach and Shaun, I just need you to sign the paper work.” Zach took the offered pen and read over the information one more time. He signed on the designated spots for registration, warranty and ownership. Shaun signed the papers for proper payment. “Let me just make some copies for you.” The men nodded and David went back to the office.

“All right gentlemen. I have your copies of the paperwork, the keys here and if you’ll follow me, we can get you on your way.” David said, holding out the keys to Zach.

Zach took the keys, looking as if he was going to just bounce out off the showroom.

Shaun gave his keys to Gabe. The blond man waved and yelled, “See you later dudes.” They’d agreed to meet up back at the apartment for dinner after Gabe dropped the Volvo off.

“Bye man! See you later!” The couple yelled, walking in the opposite direction.

They took the stickers, papers and other test drive materials out of the vehicle. David shook each of their hands and thanked them for doing business. They thanked David in return for coming out on Christmas day. He said it was no problem, as he wasn’t flying out to Arizona until 2:00 p.m. 

Zach unlocked the car and slid into the drivers’ seat, Shaun in the passenger seat. The younger man closed his eyes, breathed in the new car smell and grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.

“See, this is why you couldn’t find your present in the closet.” Shaun said with a triumphant smile. Zach just laughed. He was so thankful for Shaun coming back into his life when he did. Almost like fate. Because Zach hadn’t been laughing for months, and he was so beautiful when he laughed.

The younger man leaned over the console and kissed Shaun long and deep. Only when Shaun’s hand began to wander down his backside did Zach pull away with a sneaky smile. The younger man ran his finger tips up and down Shaun’s arm suggestively; not meeting the older mans eyes.

“Did Karen say she’d watch Cody until we got back? No specific pick up time?” Zach asked. Shaun nodded, catching on to Zach's train of thought.

Zach turned over the engine and looked over at Shaun, seeing his heated gaze. “Excellent. I think we’d better go home so I can thank you properly. What do you think?” Shaun nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” Shaun said his voice husky with desire.

“Well hold on big man, you’re in for a bumpy ride.” Zach said as he backed out of the space and took off down the road.


End file.
